


Surprise

by Shire55



Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: F/M, p/c
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-21
Updated: 2011-12-21
Packaged: 2017-10-27 16:30:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/297821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shire55/pseuds/Shire55





	Surprise

Surprise  
Their presence on the planet had been against their better judgment,  
but Starfleet had been insistent, so they found themselves in  
the middle of a race dispute with little hope of resolution. As  
things deteriorated, they took refuge in the suite of rooms made  
available to them, boredom setting in after several hours.  
"Jean-Luc, why don't we try this drink they left here. It's  
got to be better than that fruit."  
Jean-Luc looked up from his inspection of the artwork adorning  
the walls.  
"That's probably not a good idea Beverly. Without a tricorder,  
we don't know how it will affect us."  
Rising from her chair, Beverly approached her captain and ran  
her hand down his arm.  
"Oh come on Jean-Luc. What harm could there be? We're not  
going anywhere soon and I'm thirsty."  
Sighing, the captain crossed the room and lifted the decanter  
to catch the light. He gently swirled the liquid, then removed  
the stopper, sniffing the contents. His eyebrows rose and he smiled  
broadly.  
"Well, it certainly smells delicious. Perhaps a small drink  
would be acceptable."  
Beverly quickly procured two glasses and offered them to Jean-Luc.  
Pouring a generous amount into each glass, he raised his and proposed  
a toast.  
"To friends."  
Smiling, Beverly gently repeated his toast and raised the glass  
to her lips and took a sip.  
"Mmmm, Jean-Luc, this is wonderful!"  
"Indeed it is. Unusually thick and sweet, but the aftertaste  
is delightfulvery fruity."  
The first glass disappeared quickly followed by three more.  
Beverly, who was by now sitting on the divan, had a rosy glow  
to her cheeks and her eyes were sparkling.  
"Jean-Luc, why don't you come and sit here with me? It's  
a very comfortable seatmuch better than that chair you're  
sitting in."  
It took some seconds for the captain to raise his head, but when  
he did, he was grinning broadly, a rare sight.  
"I believe I will, Beverly. Thank you."  
He rose with his usual grace, but staggered a little whilst crossing  
the room.  
"You know Beverly, I believe we're getting a little drunk."  
She giggled and leaned against his shoulder.  
"So what! We've been stuck on this God forsaken ball of mud,  
listening to the most intractable, bombastic cretins, who have  
absolutely no intentions of finding peaceit's about time  
we had some fun."  
"Well said doctor! Hear, hear!"  
The giggles that followed quickly grew into laughter, then guffaws,  
until both officers were overcome with mirth. Beverley grabbed  
at Jean-Luc, causing them to both fall backwards onto the divan,  
the empty glasses falling unharmed onto the carpeted floor.  
Rising up on her elbow, Beverly looked down at her captain, her  
best friend, enthralled at how is stern features had been transfixed  
by the simple act of unbridled laughter. Without conscious thought,  
her mind shifted to wonder how he would look in the throes of  
passion. A heat ignited in the pit of her stomach, causing her  
to swallow convulsively.  
His laughter waning, Jean-Luc turned his head to be caught in  
Beverly's heated eyes. Never before had he seen such unguarded  
desire and instantly he became aroused. Reaching up with his hand,  
we brushed the backs of his fingers down her face.  
"Beverlyso beautiful."  
Her eyes darkening with lust, she closed the gap between them  
and gently brushed her lips over his, sighing as she did it.  
His passion inflaming, he reached up and entangled one hand in  
her firey locks and slowly drew her to him, capturing her mouth  
in a lingering kiss. Sliding his lips over hers, his tongue flicked  
out, seeking admittance. She complied and he deepened the kiss,  
his tongue gently exploring the depths of her mouth.  
Overcome with sensation, Beverly languidly ran her hand over his  
chest. Moving in a circular motion, she directed her course ever  
lower, until her hand made contact with his growing erection.  
He sighed heavily and used his free hand to cup her breast, gently  
rubbing his thumb over the hardening nipple.  
She gasped and rose up to look deeply into his glittering hazel  
eyes.  
"I want you. Now."  
With out preamble, Jean-Luc rose to his feet, pulling Beverly  
with him. Keeping eye contact, he reached up and slowly undid  
the closure of her tunic and slipped it from her shoulders. Next,  
he lifted the turtleneck up and over her head, then stood back  
to admire her breasts enclosed in her lacy bra.  
He moved closer to continue, but she stilled his hands, intent  
on some disrobing of her own. As he did, she undid his tunic,  
then removed the turtleneck, leaving him in his vest. She could  
see his nipples were erect, as were hers. They were panting slightly,  
their faces amply showing their need. She placed her hands on  
his chest and slowly trailed them up, over his shoulders, to rest  
behind his head where she could run her fingers through the sparse  
hair there. He closed his eyes and brought his hands up her back  
to the clips that held her bra closed. With practiced ease, he  
undid the clasps and eased the garment from her body. He kissed  
her then, as his hands moved to cradle her breasts, molding them  
with his large, warm hands, his thumbs teasing her sensitive peaks.  
She shuddered under his touch and reached down to pull his vest  
from his trousers. Lifting it, he broke the kiss just long enough  
for her to ease it over his head. Once it was discarded, she moved  
her hands to the waistband of his pants and hurriedly undid them.  
Sneaking her hand inside is briefs, she gasped at the hardness  
of his arousal. As she gently squeezed him, his hips thrust involuntarily,  
making her sex pulse with need.  
Taking her by surprise, he turned her and laid her upon the divan.  
Placing kisses to her throat, breasts and abdomen, his hands undid  
her pants. He then removed her boots and socks, then her trousers.  
He stood up then and stared at her with unmitigated desire. Never  
had a man looked at her quite the same and it made her want him  
all the more.  
She attempted to sit up, but he forestalled her, gently pushing  
her back down.  
"Watch, Beverlyit's all for you."  
He straightened and slowly removed his own foot ware, then, with  
exaggerated slowness, slipped his thumbs into the waistband of  
his trousers and lowered them He stood before her a vision of  
raw masculinity. Utterly beautiful, muscled, and lithe and very  
aroused, his briefs barely containing his erection.  
All she could do was raise her arms and beckon him to join her.  
"Come to me my lover."  
He sank to his knees between her parted legs and slowly slid her  
panties off. Then he leaned forward and, without warning, kissed  
her labia, before running his tongue through her folds.  
She gasped and arched her hips at the delicious contact, wanting  
more. His hands ran up her thighs and came to rest on her hips,  
keeping her still. He began to lap at her, alternatively probing  
her depths and teasing the bud of her desire. She was moaning  
now, her head thrashing from side to side Sensing her need, he  
freed on hand and slid first one, then two thick fingers into  
her heat, initiating a slow rhythm, but avoiding her engorged  
clitoris, not yet ready to afford her the release she so desperately  
wanted.  
"Jean-Lucplease"  
He smiled and increased the tempo of his thrusting fingers, then  
suddenly applied his hot tongue to her swollen pearl. She peaked  
immediately, calling out his name, but still he didn't stop, eliciting  
another, then another climax.  
When her breathing calmed and her heart had slowed, she became  
aware of being in his arms, lying naked on the divan.  
He had shed his briefs and she could feel his evident arousal  
pressing against her thigh. The sensation re-awakened her desire  
and she lifted her head and kissed him passionately. Without hesitation,  
he clasped her breast and broke the kiss to move to take her hardened  
nipple in his hot mouth.

 

On the Enterprise, Will Riker had received some disturbing  
news. The talks had broken down completely and factional fighting  
had begun throughout the city. It became imperative to locate  
the captain and the CMO and beam them directly on board.  
"Transporter chief, this is commander Riker. Locate the captain  
and doctor Crusher. We need to get them on board, pronto. I'll  
meet you in transporter three."

 

 

Jean-Luc rolled Beverley onto her back and kissed her deeply,  
entering her at the same time. His state of arousal was extremely  
high and he knew this first joining would be quick. She arched  
up to him signaling her readiness and he started to thrust fast  
and hard, rapidly leading them towards a shattering climax.

 

"Sir, I don't understand it. Their patterns seem to be  
somehow merged"  
"I don't care, chief, get them up here now!"

 

 

Beverly felt it first. From her swollen center, the sensations  
began to spread out through her body, her rhythmic contractions  
drawing Jean-Luc along with her. As they began their orgasms,  
neither was aware of the effect of the transporter.  
They materialized on the transporter pad in the throes of orgasm,  
a shocked first officer and transporter chief looking on.


End file.
